Au soleil de midi
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Ce texte fait suite à "Une nuit sur la route" et à "Quand le jour se lève". Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il s'y passe ? Et bien, lisez .


_Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartient._

_Commentaire : Et bien, voila, j'ai écrit une suite à "Quand le jour se lève" qui lui-même fait suite à "Une nuit sur la route" (je sais, c'est compliqué). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

_Merci à lysanea, Hisokaren, micro 92, marnie 02, Tsuki-no-Shinigami, Catirella, Noan, ilham, Iroko, heidy, Noah Scott, zashikiwarashi, Calamithy, et Just Shady pour leurs reviews._

_J'espère que vous êtes tous encore là pour lire cette troisième partie._

_Merci aussi à ceux qui ont simplement lu et liront._

_Hahn tah Yhel_

**Au soleil de midi**

Le camion blanc et bleu file bon train sur l'autoroute.

Heero qui se tient au volant est concentré sur la conduite, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de jeter des regards de temps en temps sur son compagnon de route.

Un léger sourire se dessine alors sur ses lèvres.

Depuis quinze mois qu'il a affronté son père sur son terrain, à savoir son bureau et obtenu le droit de passer des bureaux à la route il a vite pris ses marques.

Retrouvé le plaisir de conduire.

Et puis, il n'était plus seul désormais.

La chanson qu'ils écoutaient se termine.

Celle qui suit n'est pas du goût de son compagnon de route qui se fait un devoir de le signaler.

Heero se permet un léger rire qui lui vaut un regard désapprobateur.

- Oui, oui, je vais changer de fréquence. Un peu de patience.

Il trouve une autre station qui leur plait plus et repose les mains sur le volant.

A midi il atteint enfin sa destination, gare son camion à son emplacement habituel en face de l'entreprise familiale et descend lentement de l'habitacle.

Deux hommes viennent à sa rencontre, un blond dont les yeux limpides sont doux mais qui n'a pas un seul instant fait regretter son embauche au poste de gérant un an plus tôt et un chinois au maintient digne qui est depuis peu le comptable de l'entreprise.

Heero les salue sans tarder.

- Quatre… Chang…

- Yuy. Répond le chinois en s'inclinant très légérement.

Quatre sourit au moment où l'autre occupant quitte le camion à son tour.

- Tu l'as donc amené.

- Il ne me quitte plus. Tu sais comment il est…

- Oui.

Quatre n'a pas le temps de dire un mot de plus le compagnon de route d'Heero vient de lui sauter dessus et il fait de son mieux pour ne pas s'effondrer sous l'assaut.

Heero contemple les effusions avec un peu de jalousie.

Il a beau faire, il est toujours légèrement contrarié de cette affection qui ne lui est pas destinée.

Il se détourne pour regarder un autre camion entrer dans l'enceinte et venir se garer un peu plus loin.

Un grand jeune homme en descend.

Repousse en vain la mèche auburn qui n'a de cesse de revenir lui cacher un œil.

Puis se dirige vers eux, observant Quatre toujours occupé avec le compagnon de route d'Heero.

Il les sépare fermement.

Visiblement dépité le compagnon de route d'Heero se réfugie à ses côtés.

Heero lui sourit.

- Tu savais ce qu'il allait se passer. Lui dit il.

L'autre dédaigne de répondre, vaguement boudeur.

Heero sourit encore et salue Trowa qui lui rend son salut sans quitter celui qui se tient à ses côtés des yeux.

- Tu n'as pas encore réussi à lui apprendre à bien se tenir. Déclare Trowa d'un ton neutre.

- Je plaide coupable. Mais il est têtu tu le sais parfaitement et puis il aime beaucoup Quatre.

Trowa ne cherche pas à argumenter sur ce point. Quatre est quelqu'un de facile à apprécier.

Lui même n'est pas indifférent à ses charmes, mais il prend son temps pour se déclarer.

Il considère l'emplacement vide à côté de celui d'Heero.

- Il est encore loin ? demande ce dernier d'un ton légèrement inquiet

- Il devrait arriver dans quelques minutes. Répond Quatre.

- Tout s'est bien passé ? demande encore Heero

- D'après ce que j'ai eu comme rapports, parfaitement, tu n'as pas besoin de t'en faire.

Heero allait poser une autre question lorsqu'un camion noir entra dans la cour et vint se garer à côté du sien.

La portière côté passager fut la première à s'ouvrir.

Une souple forme noire, blanc crème et feu sauta à terre et se précipita vers Heero et son compagnon.

- Il a drôlement grandi. Apprécia Trowa en considérant le jeune chien qui tournait autour du compagnon d'Heero.

- Il a presque atteint sa taille adulte. Déclara Heero.

- C'est quoi comme race ? questionna le chinois en considérant le corps trapu de l'animal.

- C'est un Jomon Shiba. Répondit Heero

Le conducteur du camion noir descendit à son tour et Heero ne pensa plus qu'à lui.

Comme il était beau au soleil de midi…

Dansant presque à chaque pas, avec sa longue natte qui lui battait les reins et son large sourire qui pétillait jusque dans ses yeux violets.

Heero lui tendit les bras.

La séparation n'avait duré qu'une journée, mais ces quelques heures étaient toujours quelques heures de trop.

Il avait toujours si peur de le perdre.

Même si ce n'était plus un fantôme secourable mais un jeune homme en chair et en os et on ne peu plus vivant.

Le natté se lova contre lui et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Les trois autres détournèrent pudiquement le regard.

Mais le compagnon de route d'Heero et le jeune chien eux observèrent le long baiser avec intérêt.

Puis ils décidèrent que cela avait assez duré et s'interposèrent.

- Wing ! Shin ! s'indigna Heero.

Duo se mit à rire et considéra le compagnon de route d'Heero.

Le grand berger américain à la robe blanche soutint son regard.

Ils s'éloignent finalement tous les quatre, laissant les trois autres sur le parking.

- C'est une impression ou ils nous ont oublié ? s'indigna le chinois

Quatre se contenta de sourire et Trowa approuva en silence.

Ils n'étaient nullement surpris.

Les deux amoureux qui s'éloignaient avaient encore tellement de temps à rattraper.

- Quel drôle de couple tout de même. Grommela encore le chinois.

Il se tourna vers Quatre.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué comment ils se sont rencontrés.

Quatre et Trowa échangèrent un regard complice puis Quatre se mit à parler.

- C'est une histoire compliquée Wu Fei. Tout commence sur un parking un jour de pluie…

Bras dessus bras dessous Heero et Duo s'éloignaient vers la ville.

Les deux chiens gambadaient autour d'eux.

Ils les avaient eu tout petits.

Une idée de Quatre et de Trowa pour leur tenir compagnie lorsqu'ils reprendraient la route.

Parce que Duo sitôt remis avait insisté pour reprendre la route et qu'Heero avait fini par céder et lui fournir un nouveau camion.

Non sans se faire du soucis.

Trowa et Quatre avaient été plus d'une fois témoins de leurs disputes à ce sujet.

Heero n'aimait pas l'idée que Duo roule seul et Duo refusait de travailler en équipe.

Les chiens avaient été un habile compromis.

Les disputes avaient pris fin.

Tout allait pour le mieux.

- Nous sommes en vacances… soupira Duo avec ravissement

Il regarda Heero.

- Tu as prévu quelque chose ?

- Oui.

- Quoi ?

- Tu le sauras tout à l'heure.

- S'il te plait, dis moi…

- Non.

- Allez, juste un indice…

- Non.

Tout en continuant à poser des questions et à éviter d'y répondre les deux hommes poursuivaient leur route jusqu'à atteindre une villa isolée.

Heero ouvrit le portail et le referma avec soin derrière eux.

Puis il souleva Duo dans ses bras.

Le natté noua ses bras autour de son cou.

- Alors tu me le dit ?

Heero l'embrassa pour le faire taire.

Mais dès que le baiser se termina les questions reprirent de plus belle.

Heero résista jusqu'à l'entrée dans leur chambre.

Il déposa le natté sur le lit et se redressa.

- Maintenant, je veux bien te répondre.

Duo sourit avec satisfaction.

Heero se mit à défaire lentement sa chemise.

- Je veux te faire l'amour au soleil de midi.

- Voila un programme qui me convient parfaitement. Ronronna Duo.

OWARI

_Je sais, c'est vache de terminer ainsi, mais je suis certaine que vous avez tous assez d'imagination pour inventer la suite vous mêmes._


End file.
